We are the Wild Animals Quartet
by Slenderniece-Daughter of Hebe
Summary: Four demigods are going around the camps playing their instruments making the campers have feels. The four demigods leave clues for their victim, about the next victim. Their clues hardly ever make sense. The only thing they understand is why the four chose animal masks to cover their faces. Every clue ends with" We are the Wild Animals quartet."
1. Chapter 1

_"Once upon a time, a man named Rick was born. Rick loved to write and play music. He chose a career in teaching but later on became a author. He wrote his first book, The Lightning Thief. It was a big hit. He wrote more and more books. He was most famously know for two of his series. "Percy Jackson and the Olympians" and "The Heroes of Olympus." Many thought those books were just fictional baloney. But there was a whole fandom, knowing that everything is real. _

_The demigods in the series are not aware of these books about them. The demigods that are written in Rick's stories are not suppose to know about it. It's a hard task making sure Annabeth and Malcolm don't find the books. The gods themselves don't know about these books. Except Athena, Aphrodite, and Poseidon. Why these three? Well, it's because they are Rick. Poseidon helped stage as Rick and wrote in the boy's point of view. Athena wrote in the girl's point of view. But she couldn't right about Annabeth because, she would make Annabeth break up with Percy. She also helped out with editing. Aphrodite wrote about the romance and wrote Annabeth's point of view, with some help from one of the mortals, who was later brainwashed._

_So, the books were published for all to read. So, every fan girl and fan boy knows the feels. Some are even demigods. And a group of four demigods set out on a mission. A mission to-"_

_"**What are you doing?!"**_

_"Ummm... I was telling about the story,"_

**_"What is this baloney about Athena, Poseidon, and Aphrodite being Rick?!"_**

_"It's true! I read it online."_

**_"You were reading a fanfiction, for the gods sake!"_**

_"I'm sorry, Slenderniece. I won't do it again."_

**_"Good. Now can you get me a drink? I would like a java chip. And you get a drink too. You're going to need it for when we spend hours writing,"_**

_"Aww, man."_

**Hey guys! It's Slenderniece, with a new story. The person in italics was my new inter. That's right, I got me an inter.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

_"I'm back with the drinks. I got you a cookie crunch drink instead. They ran out of Java Chips,"_

**_"Gods dang it inter 1!"_**

* * *

**_Reyna (17 years in the future)_**

Reyna was sitting at her desk staring at the stacks of complaints about Octavian killing a group of six year old's stuff animals.

_"This is going to be a long day," _Reyna thought.

Then she heard a piano outside. _"That's nice music to listen to, while working," _

Then she realized something. Why the heck is there a piano player outside?

She recognized the song that was playing. Oh gods. Then a violin came into play, which was followed by a guitar.

The song, was mesmerizing. Then a voice started singing.

**I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now.**

She remember the wedding. Reyna had been one of the bridesmaid. She hated and loved that day. She got to be a bridesmaid, something she always wanted to be. She got a day off work. She was happy for her friend, Piper. Yes, they're friends. Reyna was happy that she wasn't excluded. But she was upset with who she was marrying.

**I heard that your dreams came true.  
Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.**

Piper wasn't like Reyna. Piper didn't have piles of paperwork and she wasn't a praetor. Piper actually had time to be with Jason. Reyna had hardly had time for him.

**Old friend, why are you so shy?**  
**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

Whenever Jason had been around, he was more shy around her. He never really wanted to be around her. Was she that horrible?

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**  
**That for me it isn't over.**

She hoped Jason would remember the times that they had. Even though there weren't a lot, she hoped he would come to her. But it didn't happen.

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**

After the wedding, she gave up on him. She was more determined on her work now. Next year, she would pass her praetor ship to someone else. She was getting too old for this.  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

Funny that those were almost the exact words she said to Jason on his wedding day.  
**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said,**  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,**  
**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead"**

It hurted her when he came back with a girlfriend. With no memory of her. A long time ago, she wished she had gone with the Amazons.

**You know how the time flies**  
**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**

She smiled at the memory of the first day she and Jason met. It was his first ever war games. They had been on opposing teams. Jason zapped her with lightning. He thought it would distracte her, but she found him and kicked his ten year old butt.

**We were born and raised**  
**In a summer haze**  
**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited**  
**But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**  
**I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded**  
**That for me it isn't over.**

**Never mind, I'll find someone like you**  
**I wish nothing but the best for you too**  
**Don't forget me, I beg**  
**I remember you said,**  
**"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."**

_"You know what? I can't stand to hear this anymore. I don't want to remember Jason and I have work to do."_

Reyna stepped outside with her dagger in her hand. What she saw was something she didn't except.

There was a piano, violin, guitar player, with a singer. She expected that but it the what they were wearing and their instruments.

The piano player was a boy. He had a dark grey suit on even though it was 80 degrees outside. The violinist was wearing a dark blue dress that went to the ankles. The gutairist was sitting on a little footstool. She was in the same dress as the violinist but it was a pale yellow. The same thing with the singer but it was a red dress.

The guitar was gold and covered with decorations of apples. The violin was a lighter shade of dark blue with a shadow of a soul on it. And the piano was grey and had olive branches designed on it. It was on wheels and had a violin and guitar case on top.

Also, the musicians were wearing animal masks. The boy was in a horse mask, the violin player was in a wolf mask, the guitar player was in a deer mask, and the singer was in a fox mask.

"Run!" the piano player said. The singer started to push the piano while the violinist and guitarist hastily put their instruments in and helped pushed. The piano player picked up the stool and stands which started to fold in his hand until the stands were only a foot tall and the chair was a big as a piece of paper. He caught up to the girls and put the stands and stool on top and they wheeled away.

"Hey! Come back here you...you" What were they?

They were out of sight now. I sighed to myself and turned back to my house. On the door was a yellow post-it note saying two things.

1. First clue. Teddy bears, seven tomorrow

2. We are the Wild Animals quartet.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**Good, bad, awesome, or etc.**

**Follow, review, favorite, or don't.**

_"I got you a java chip, miss."_

**"Thank you inter 1."**

_"Umm... I'm inter 2..."_

**"Oh.. SHUT UP INTER 2!"**

**-Slenderniece, daughter of Nyx**


	2. Chapter 2

Pianist's POV

"You were suppose to get the stands and he was suppose to start pushing the piano," the violinist said to the singer.

See, violinist was a bit OCD with perfection. She spent hours practicing just to get the song completely right.

"Hey, it was our first time. And we got away, didn't we?" the singer said.

"I guess, you're right,"

"Hey, today, we'll remember our jobs and get out quicker," I said.

"C'mon guys, we have to go now. Target two is on it's way to the temple of Jupiter," the guitarist said.

* * *

Reyna's POV

I studied the clue for a while and came to a conclusion. Octavian was the next target. So, I devised a plan. I follow Ocatavian secretly and when the Wild Animals Quartet come out, I'll find out who they are.

Perfect isn't it?

Oh, there he goes. Wild Animals Quartet you better watch out because Reyna's coming for you.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

Yesterday, I was sketching what the new temple of Jupiter would look like. It wasn't till the following day, I had figured out I left my book there on the ground.

I walked into the temple and picked up the sketchbook and stared at the statue of Zeus. It was simply marvelous.

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home, all of my change, I spent on you.**

_"What the-"_

A violin, gutair, and piano started to play.

It was mesmerizing. I couldn't move at all. Only listen.

** Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?**

_"Percy," _she thought. Right before Percy disappeared they were going to go on a picnic. She sat on the grass for one hour waiting for him.

**Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember, the people we used to be... it's even harder to picture that you're not here next to me.**

It was hard those eight months he disappeared. She cried and searched for months.

**You say it's too late to make it, but is it too late to try? And in our time that you wasted all of our bridges burned down. ****I've wasted my nights. You turned out the lights. Now I'm paralyzed. Still stuck in that time when we called it love.**

**But even the sun sets in paradise...**

It's so true, isn't it?

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you ****Where have the times gone? Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of Styx. One more freaking love song, Ill be sick**

Life as a demigod was really hard. Fairy tales she heard as kids were baloney.

**You turned your back on tomorrow 'Cause you forgot yesterday I gave you my love to borrow But you just gave it away**

**You can't expect me to be fine I don't expect you to care I know I said it before But all of our bridges burned down**

**I've wasted my nights You turned out the lights Now I'm paralyzed Still stuck in that time when we called it love But even the sun sets in paradise...**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby, it's all wrong Where are the plans we made for two?**

**If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this All those fairy tales are full of Styx. One more fraking love song Ill be sick Now I'm at a payphone...**

The pianist sang the next part.

**Man, forget that be out spending all this money While you're sitting 'round wondering Why it wasn't you who came up from nothing**

**Made it from the bottom now when you see me I'm stunting' and all cars start with the push of a button. Telling me the chances I blew up or whatever you call it Switch the number to my phone so you never could call it**

**Don't need my name on my show, you can tell it I'm ballin Swish, what a shame, could have got picked had a really good game but you missed your last shot. So you talk about who you see at the top Or what you could have saw.**

**But sad to say it's over for phantom pulled up, valet open doors. Wiz like go away, got what you was looking for. Now it's me who they want so you can go and take that little piece of Styx with you**

Ummm... no idea how this related to her at all but she kept listening.

**Adam Levine:**

**I'm at a payphone trying to call home All of my change, I spent on you Where have the times gone Baby, it's all wrong, where are the plans we made for two**

**If happy ever after did exist I would still be holding you like this. And all these fairy tales are full of Styx. Yeah, one more freaking love song, I'll be sick. Now I'm at a payphone...**

Now Annabeth could move. She turned around to see four kids in animal heads.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed. It wasn't very like her but she had a freaking good reason for it.

* * *

Reyna's POV

I saw the quartet pushing their piano through the villa.

"Gods dang it!" I yelled.

Annabeth came running up to me.

"Music *pant*, payphone, *pant*, clue," She held a sticky note in front of me.

It was the same as mine but there was a new clue.

**CHB. Arrows. Midnight, tomorrow.**

I'm going to have to go the New York if I want to catch those four. Great.

* * *

**So... review, follow, favorite, or don't **

**Have to go now, Sorry for the short author's note. It's 9:16 now and tomorrow is school. Bye**

**-Slenderniece Daughter of Nyx.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo's POV**

I was working on making arrows for the Apollo cabin. I was making a few changes when something caught the corner of my eye. A blueprint. But not just any blueprint. A gold colored blueprint. The one I used to plan to find Calypso on. I had given up 10 years ago. Here I was with my friends enjoying life while she was stuck on that island.

Percy told me that Hermes used to visit her to update her on what was changing in the world. I had tried to get it out of him but he wouldn't tell me.

I became depressed and stopped working on it.

**What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more** **Oh, baby don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more**

_"What the hades?" I thought. "Am I insane or is somebody behind me."_

I reached out to grab a sword a was making but a hand stopped me.

It was a girl's hand. I stared at the designs on her nail. They were a dark green with black swirls that moved around.

The hand moved away and started to play an instrument behind me. A guitar.

I noticed there were more instruments. A violin, and keyboard.

**What is love** **Yeah**

**Oh, i don't know why you're not there** **I give you my love, but you don't care** **So what is right and what is wrong** **Gimme a sign**

This song was kind of upbeat with an oldies techno beat to it. Weird choice.

I hoped this wasn't about me and Calypso. But it was.

**What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more** **What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more**

**Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh** **Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh**

I wondered that too._What is love?_ I had never experience that feeling. Well, not in 17 years. I never really loved again.

**Oh, i don't know, what can i do** **What else can i say, it's up to you** **I know we're one, just me and you** **I can't go on**

What can I do to find Calypso? I always hoped she would send some sign helping me find her again. We were suppose to be one. Together.

**What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more** **What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more**

My heart aches now. This song is so heartbreaking. I felt regret in stopping my search.

**Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh** **Whoa whoa whoa, oooh oooh**

**What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh** **What is love, oooh, oooh, oooh**

**What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more**

**Don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me**

_"Maybe, I should search for her again? But is it worth it?"_

**I want no other, no other lover** **This is your life, our time** **When we are together, i need you forever** **Is it love**

I only want Calypso to be here with me. We could even be in our workshop. The shop we discussed on her island.

**What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more** **What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)**

**What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more** **What is love** **Oh baby, don't hurt me** **Don't hurt me no more (oooh, oooh)**

**What is love?**

The song ended and I turned around at the musicians.

I was not excepting to see twelve year olds in animals heads.

"Search for her, Leo." the one in the fox mask said.

Her voice sounded so familiar, but it's at the tip of my tounge.

The four ran out of bunker 9. They forgot the keyboard though.

I turned back to the gold blueprint. On it was a blue sticky note.

1. CHB, beach, 2:00 AM

2 We are the Wild Animal Quartet

Well then. These must be the group Reyna was talking about. Better give this to her.

Thank you wild Animals Quartet. Thanks for making realize I can't give up on Calypso.

**Reyna's POV**

I hid in the trees that had a perfect view of where the campers practiced their archery skills. It's been ten minutes and nobody has show up.

Then there was some laughing in the distance. It was faint but I could hear it. It was coming from the forest. The quartet came running out with their instruments. But no piano. Weird.

I jumped down from the tree and ran towards them.

"There she is!" the horse masked one said.

The ran back into the forest. I ran hot on their heels but they disappeared. I sat down and thought about this.

How did they disappeared.

"Reyna! I got a note."

Leo appeared and had a sticky note in his hand.

When will I never win this?

* * *

**Hey guys it's Slenderniece with a new chapter. As you might have seen, I changed my penname.**

**I am no longer Slenderniece- Daughter of Nyx. I am now Slenderniece- Daughter of Hebe**

**Hebe is the goddess of youth if you didn't know. She's a minor goddess and is only mention once in the series. In the Last Olympian, when Annabeth is activating the statues one of them, she tells is a son of Hebe.**

**This song was not chosen by me. It was a request by sherlockian. Thanks for helping me. I was stuck on who to write next.**

**But I don't think my young readers, if there are any of you, should watch to music video. The first part really disturbed me so I just stop watching it.**

**If you guys want to request who should be next, PM me!**

**Bye guys!**

**-Slenderniece- Daughter of Hebe**


End file.
